goodgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Dooley
'''Amber Dooley '''is one of Dean Boland's ex-affairs and also his former secretary. After being caught by Dean's wife Beth, Amber received money from her to leave town and moved to Los Angeles. After obtaining only two roles in television shows, Amber moved back to Michigan and began working at the Eastern Michigan Auto Auction. Biography Working for Dean Boland At some point in her adult life, Amber became employed as the secretary of Dean Boland at Boland Motors. Some point after she started working at the business, the two began an affair."Pilot" After shooting a commercial for Boland Motors, Amber and Dean had sex in his office and watched said commercial. She asked him if he believed that she could make it in LA and he told her that she would win a fancy award but she dismissed those ideas and exclaimed that all she wanted was to be "super famous". They then proceeded to make out. Later, Dean's wife, Beth Boland, stormed into Amber's office after finding out about the affair and confronted her. Beth then gave Amber enough money for a plane ticket and to get started in LA, just to get her out of the way of their marriage. Amber entered Dean's office to let him know that a customer was there to enquire about a new car. While Dean explained the car to that customer, he became lost and started pining over Amber."Mo Money, Mo Problems" Time in LA Amber eventually used the money that Beth gave her, quit her job as Dean's secretary and moved to Los Angeles, California. After six months in LA, Amber had only acted in two television series and realised that acting was not in the cards for her. She then decided to move back to Michigan and leave her dreams of acting behind."Everything Must Go" New Saleswoman At some point after she returned to Michigan, Amber got a job at the Eastern Michigan Auto Auction and recorded a commercial for the business as well. After Beth ended up taking over Boland Motors and required more vehicles to sell to customer, she discovered Amber's position at the auto auction and went with Ruby Hill and Annie Marks in an attempt to purchase some. They simply spoke as friends but Amber refused to give over the cars to Boland Motors as she had grown to resent Dean. However, Beth explained that she had taken over and that they were for her rather than him. Amber then ended up handing over the vehicles. Personality Amber can be described as a stereotypical "dumb blonde" as she is not the brightest woman in the workplace. It is also shown that she is not very confrontational as she remained silent for most of the time Beth was confronting her. Appearances Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Mo Money, Mo Problems" Season 2 * "Slow Down, Children At Play" (mentioned) * "Everything Must Go" * "Take Off Your Pants" (mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters